


Tiếng Kèn Nhung

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Bucky x Steve.Tóm tắt: Noir!AU. Rắc rối không tìm đến văn phòng gã. Gã tự nguyện bám theo rắc rối từ năm tám tuổi, đánh mất rắc rối, rồi đâm vào rắc rối bốn năm sau trong hẻm một quán bar.Inspiration.Soundtrack:Crime, Inc
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

Máu đặc quánh như hắc ín ngấm vào chân tóc, dần nhuộm thẫm những sợi vàng; từng giọt trĩu nặng tích tụ ở đầu lọn lâu vô tận trước khi nhỏ tong nặng nề xuống thảm. Đầu chàng trai hơi ngả về phía cửa sổ, môi hé mở như thời gian chợt đóng băng và chỉ cần chớp mắt ngực cậu ta sẽ lại phập phồng. Nửa chai rượu đỏ vỡ toang trên đệm, mặt ga thấm đẫm cồn long lanh những mảnh thủy tinh dính máu. Nửa còn lại lăn dưới chân giường, gã vô ý đá vào gậm lúc bước qua. Đồng hồ chỉ 22:42'. Lấp ló trong túi áo khoác của nạn nhân, một tờ $50 mới cứng.

***

_Ngày 3 tháng 6 năm 1942, 16:13'._

Bà chủ lê đôi dép loạch xoạch trên nền hành lang cáu bẩn, chiếc áo choàng rũ như khăn tắm trên bờ vai bệu mỡ đã bị mọt nhấm và một đầu dây lưng trông như đã cháy đen. Mọi thứ trên người bà ta đều giống một bức tranh bị nung chảy, từ quầng mắt nặng trĩu đến mái tóc nhờn dính sát da đầu và hai má xệ xuống tận cằm, cứ như chủ nhà là biểu hiện sống của căn phòng rệu rã gã muốn thuê.

Mất một lúc để chìa khóa chịu xoay trong ổ. Cửa bật mở, thổi bùng ra một lớp bụi khiến cả hai ho sù sụ. Trong ánh sáng nhờ nhờ như khói, gã có thể thấy một cái ghế lật úp trên mặt bàn làm việc ngay cửa sổ, một tủ hồ sơ xập xệ và gỗ vụn rải rác khắp mặt sàn. Mạng nhện giăng từng mảng, từ quạt trần đến rèm xếp lớp, cửa sổ không hiểu sao bị đóng ván gỗ rồi lại bóc đi quá nửa. Tất cả bị lớp bụi của hàng chục năm dìm trong một màu xám mốc meo, im lìm, không phân biệt.

Gã thích nơi này.

Tiền mặt trả luôn, trong nửa năm tới không ai làm phiền đến gã. Bucky cởi áo ba-đờ-xuy vắt luôn lên chân ghế, vừa xắn tay áo vừa nhìn quanh một lượt, bắt đầu lên danh sách những nơi cần sửa chữa và những thứ cần mua. Trước mắt gã phải tháo nốt đống ván gỗ này ra. Bàn và ghế có vẻ còn chắc chắn, có thể dùng lại được; nhưng cái tủ thì đã mọt đến nỗi chỉ ấn một cái đã sụp thành đồng nát. Gã phải đi lại dây điện cho đèn và quạt. Bên góc trái có một nhà vệ sinh, đường ống nước phải thay mới hoàn toàn.

Chiều thứ Năm, gã gặp Sam ở cửa hàng đồ gia công trên đại lộ 5 giao 14. Cậu chàng đang đứng cân nhắc giữa hai bộ tuốc-nơ-vít, một bộ rẻ hơn và bộ kia được tặng kèm cả mũi khoan.

"Hộp màu xanh," gã nói luôn cóc thèm chào hỏi. Có nên sơn lại phòng không? Cá nhân gã thích màu hồng, nhưng văn phòng thám tử mà sơn thế có vẻ không chuyên nghiệp lắm.

Sam giật mình đánh thót, quay vút sang nhìn gã. Ánh mắt lóe sáng của Đội phó Tổ Buôn người chạy từ bộ áo liền quần gã đang mặc, đến quả khăn tam giác hoa hoét bịt đầu, đến mười mét dây điện khoác trên vai và tay kia xách thêm gói bả, trước khi đi đến kết luận.

"Ông đi làm bảo mẫu hả??"

Bucky muốn đạp hắn một cái, nhưng đúng lúc đó ông chủ xách hai thùng sơn ra và gã phải cân nhắc nên chọn màu vàng kem hay vàng chanh.

Đợi năm giây không thấy gã trả lời, anh chàng sốt ruột búng tay.

"Này! Vừa hôm qua Natasha nói cô nàng "sẽ đến đập cửa cái ổ chuột của ông", bố ai biết là chỗ nào. Cuối cùng ông đang làm gì?"

Bucky nhún vai,

"Sửa nhà, sửa điện, sửa nước... Gác chân lên ghế chờ một quý cô đến nhờ tôi điều tra xem chồng có ngoại tình không."

Sam mở tròn mắt.

"Ông đi làm thám tử tư?! Đùa chứ sếp mà nghe thấy chắc sẽ cười từ Thứ Hai đến Thứ Sáu."

Bucky khịt mũi,

"Nếu chụp được bằng chứng Fury biết cười đăng lên Eagle, đảm bảo ông đủ tiền sống đến già."

Phải ghi nhận thành tích cho Wilson, cậu chàng diễn mặt đăm chiêu.

"Ai biết đâu... Natasha bảo tôi Hill nắn ổng như nắn bột."

Bucky phá ra cười. Ai bị lừa bởi cái vẻ ngoài của "thư kí Hill" chứ sống lưng gã thì không. Ai ui... Đến giờ vẫn còn vết giày cao gót...

Sam cũng cười vỗ vai gã.

"Đùa thôi, bọn này ủng hộ ông. Cần tin tức gì cứ báo tôi một tiếng."

"Ai cần ông (Tổ Buôn người) làm mẹ gì, tôi là cứ bám Natasha (Tổ Mại dâm)." Nói vậy nhưng gã đấm vai Sam thay lời cảm ơn, và ăn đấm lại. Lúc về Sam muốn khiêng đồ giúp gã, nhưng gã lắc đầu chỉ con Champion.

Họ hẹn nhau đi bar cuối tuần, Bucky lục đục nổ máy trong lúc Sam trả tiền ông chủ cho hộp tua-vít xanh.

"À, mà sao nãy ông bảo tôi chọn bộ này?" Anh chàng sực nhớ ra, quay sang hỏi.

"Vì lúc ông nhặt nó lên lão chủ cứ cười đểu suốt!" Gã ngoái lại gào, cho xe phóng vù đi.

***

 _Ngày 26 tháng 6 năm 1942, 10:05'_.

Không ai bảo gã làm thám tử tư là nghề siêu nhàm chán.

Hơn hai tuần nay, gã chi đến văn phòng uống cà phê, đọc báo, ăn trưa, ngủ trưa, ném phi tiêu, ngắm ruồi bay, chơi bài, ngáp, đóng cửa rồi về. Hôm trước có mệnh phụ đến nhờ gã theo dõi chồng, nhưng xét việc bà nhà đã gần sáu mươi, đức ông có dùng cẩn cẩu kéo chắc cũng không lên được, ngoại tình cái búa. Gã vẫn rất chăm chỉ đội nón đi theo dõi. Chỉ hai ngày sau, lộ ra ông nhà lấy cớ đi gặp bạn để chơi gôn, và lấy cớ câu cá để đi đánh bóng chày.

"--thoát vị đĩa đệm hai lần, tiểu đường, tiền sử bệnh tim lại còn thấp khớp. Tôi đã bảo bao nhiêu lần mà ông ấy không nghe..." Bà nhà khóc nức nở vào khăn, gã vừa gượng gạo vỗ vai an ủi vừa len lét xem đồng hồ.

May thay khách hàng đầu tiên quá đau thương để phản đối chuyện gã tính tiền tư vấn theo giờ. Tiễn bà cụ gần xuống lỗ ra cửa rồi, gã phanh áo ngồi phịch xuống ghế. Hơn bốn chục, thôi coi như lãi. Có lẽ nên nghỉ sớm ăn trưa? Hoặc ngủ trước rồi ăn luôn một thể. Người gã bắt đầu nhũn ra, dù cơn gió phủi ruồi từ chiếc quạt trần chỉ có tác dụng quấy quanh không khí hè ngột ngạt. Gã ngửa cổ dõi theo những vòng quay, tiếng cót két như thôi miên kéo mi mắt gã dần díp lại.

Gã vốn không cần theo nghiệp thám tử chết mẹ này.

Gã vốn không cần theo nghề cảnh sát.

Bucky nhếch môi cười, nghĩ đến mùi tanh lợm của bến cảng những lần gã được thuê bởi tàu chở cá. Thùng này đến thùng khác, đá tan ra chảy dọc khuỷu tay, ngón tay đóng băng đến chết lặng nhưng nách và lưng áo thì ướt đẫm. Hàng chục thằng đàn ông bốc mùi chua khẳm chen chúc ăn trưa dưới bóng râm của thân tàu. Những tháng mùa đông nóng như giữa hè, đứng lật hamburger giữa hai giá lò than hừng hực, gò má gã nứt nẻ và tóc trên cánh tay xém khét.

Nghe khó tin, nhưng nếu bây giờ được đổi, gã sẵn sàng quay lại những ngày đó ngay lập tức. Quay lại với hai chiếc áo nâu xỉn ngày nào cũng gột nước mặc thay đổi, và một bộ đồ vía phẳng phiu treo trên cái mắc áo duy nhất. Quay lại với bữa ăn cấu thành từ đồ thừa gom góp được từ ba bốn chỗ làm. Quay lại với khu tập thể đầy rác và cầu thang tối om om, với căn phòng dán đầy tranh để che đi những chỗ tường bong sơn loang lổ.

_"Xinh thế. Tia được ở trường vẽ hả?"_

_"Đây là Rita Hayworth, ngốc ạ."_

_"Trêu tí. Cho tớ được không?"_

_"Bên tường cậu còn chỗ nào đâu mà dán?"_

_"Thì dán sang bên cậu..."_

_"Tức là nó vẫn thuộc về tớ--"_

_"Keo kiệt."_

_"Đầu đất."_

...Ừ đấy... Gã không giỏi chuyện mơ...

Vì dù gã lắc đầu cố đổi dòng suy nghĩ bao nhiêu lần, thành Rome của tâm trí gã, nơi mọi suy nghĩ quay về, vẫn là một bóng dáng gầy gỏ tỉ mẩn ôm sổ vẽ, mớ tóc vàng bắt lấy những tia sáng óng ánh cuối cùng từ cửa sổ hướng chính Tây. Đôi má thường nhợt nhạt nhuộm một màu hồng hiếm hoi, bởi hoàng hôn và bởi những cơn ho thỉnh thoảng làm lồng ngực cậu ta rung lên, thoi thóp như ức một con chim sẻ. Nửa khuôn mặt cố ra vẻ bình tĩnh, nhưng vành tai bỗng nóng lên dưới ánh nhìn trêu chọc của gã, và rồi giọt nước xanh lay động ngoắt sang khóe mắt trong một cái lườm không ác ý, vai so lên giật vào tầm mắt gã và giọng bướng bỉnh, "Không được nhìn!"

Nhưng gã có nhìn đâu...?

Ít nhất, gã không nhìn bức tranh.

 _Nghe này Buck_ , gã tự nhủ, _đây không phải lỗi của mày_. Chuyện như thế vì nó phải là như thế. Có gì đâu mà nuối tiếc, dù sao cậu ta không phải người bị đuổi việc rồi đi làm một gã thám tử tư quèn.

Gã nhếch mép, cay đắng chép miệng, nuốt xuống họng cục uất nghẹn đang đe dọa lấp đầy ngực gã. Cứ tự lừa cho lắm rồi nó khắc thành sự thật.

(Cont.)


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trích đoạn chap 8. Khúc còn lại nằm trong nháp và chắc cóc bao giờ được hoàn thành xD

“Sức nặng của Mặt Thẹo khiến gã chới với. Bucky xô hắn sang bên, đổi lại là áp lực lên cái chân bị thương trả cho gã cơn đau nhức buốt lên tận óc. Mặt Thẹo đổ lăn lóc giữa đống thùng rác và lọ chai loảng xoảng, mùi khó ngửi bốc lên khiến Bucky tái mặt vì buồn nôn. Đối diện gã, Khuyên Môi đã lôi đâu ra một con dao. Thằng cha đắc ý xoay lật nó trong tay, ánh sáng loang loáng phản chiếu trong con ngươi ti hí khiến Bucky lợm giọng.

Chớp mắt, thằng cha xông đến. Bucky thụp xuống tránh nhát chém đầu tiên, vừa khập khiễng né dao vừa liếc quanh tìm vật cản. Liếc thấy một cái nắp thùng rác nhôm, gã chụp lấy nó quơ lên vừa lúc con dao đâm tới. Tiếng kim loại va chát chúa, gã nghiến răng dồn sức nặng vào lá chắn, chân không đau đá vào ống quyển địch thủ. Thằng cha rú lên loạng choạng, gã chớp thời cơ xô luôn hắn vào tường, mặc cái cẳng chân đang đau như xé để lui lại, xô phát nữa, nện ngay vào giữa mặt, làm thế vài lần đến lúc có tiếng con dao rơi xuống. Bucky nhấc nắp can để lộ khuôn mặt máu me be bét, nắm cổ áo thằng chả, vừa thở hồng hộc vừa thụi liên tiếp vào giữa mặt đến lúc hắn gần tắc thở mới thả tay, cho hắn sụp xuống mặt đường bẩn thỉu.

Chuyện sau đó xảy ra quá nhanh. Gã còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn thì một cái bóng lừng lững tiến đến từ phía sau — tên Mặt Thẹo! Bucky quay phắt lại, nhưng trước khi gã kịp thủ thế, một vật như cái đĩa bay đã nện đánh bốp vào gáy kẻ địch, khiến tên kia một lần nữa lảo đảo rơi bịch xuống như tải khoai. Ánh mắt Bucky bay đến nơi phát xuất của “đĩa bay”, tức một cái nắp can khác, và đứng nơi đó là–

Đứng nơi đó là– là–

Tóc vàng, tay quẹt máu mũi, cử chỉ đó không sai vào đâu được, và gã đánh lộn vì thằng trai bao ban nãy trông giống Steve. Steve, người đang đứng ở chỗ gã trai bao nằm ban nãy, mặc áo như gã trai bao, và trai bao đang bị hai thằng kia– Steve bị– Bucky nhìn chiếc quần kéo vội bị rách tả tơi, vai áo bị xé toạc để lộ những vết bầm tím. Cơn đau từ chân trái chợn lên, gã co gập người nôn ngay giữa chân Mặt Thẹo.”


End file.
